Richter's Struggles
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Richter is saved from Castlevania by Alucard and he's taken back to his home village, there he discovers the most sinful secret that his wife could ever commit. Yaoi one-shot (Richter x Alucard)


_**servine; Hello everyone and welcome to my new fanfiction. Now that the Secret of the Belmonts is finished, I thought that I might try another Castlevania story. This time it's going to be a one-shot (my second one!) the other is an Okami one if you haven't read it please do and leave some comments on this one and the Okami one. Anyway, this fanfic is going to be focusing on Richter and this time I'm not going to bring Aeon into it just because the story needed a cool ending. But I'm warning you this is a yaoi story, so yeah. This story was inspired by Castlevaniavamps' crazy fanfiction called Purely Tainted. The author has allowed me to use certain plot points in the story. Thank you and I recommend it. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters or major plot lines. All rights go to Konami.**_

Richter was catapulted to the other side of the room by his opponent's ability to fight. The Vampire hunter's vision became blurred and a blanket of sleep soon brushed over him. Alucard put his sword back and aided the injured man. The hunter showed no sign of coming round from the sleepy realm. The Dhampire picked the man up and carried him out from the castle.

He knew that Maria had been following him, worrying about her brother in-law. She attempted to sneak up behind the Dhampire, as he cradled Richter in his arms. The young woman froze when she saw that Richter was badly wounded. He briefly opened his eyes to look at Maria's face, but he fell back to sleep. He didn't have much time left.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" she asked.

Alucard continued to walk onwards to the next town, determined that Richter would make it.

"Alucard!"

"Maria, if we don't hurry then he won't make it."

"I know a witch that can heal him, she not to far."

Alucard followed Maria through an endless thick forest. When they finally saw a house after two hours of walking, Alucard felt relieved. Maria gave the door a loud knock, before the resident came to it. It was like the witch knew they were coming. The woman allowed them to enter and Alucard placed Richter on her sofa. The witch raced into the kitchen for a bucket of water and a cloth. She knelt besides the dying hunter and began to clean his wounds.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Alucard.

The witch nodded, "I'll clean his wounds before using a very powerful healing spell. So there's no risk of infection."

Alucard looked at the woman, "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Victoria Belmont, Trevor's daughter."  
"What?"  
"Alucard, Victoria is immortal. Sypha showed her how to do it after Trevor passed away."

"How did Trevor die?" Alucard asked her gingerly.

"Well, he was stabbed by a man known as Isaac before me and my brother were born. The injury should have killed him, but he was found by a witch called Julia. She healed him, but not completely. When he touched thirty-five he began to grow out of breath really quickly. Then two years had past and he struggling to breathe. He died at the age of forty and he forced himself to stay alive so he could past on his skills and the whip to my brother, Thomas."

Victoria put the damp cloth back into the bucket. She put her hands over Richter's wounds and a bright green light shone from her hands. The hunter awoke as his wounds were completely healed. The witch smiled at him, happy that she'd helped another family member.

"Hello Richter, I am your great aunt, Victoria."  
"Yes father spoke quite highly of you."  
"Why thank you. Your father was Juste, wasn't it?"  
Richter nodded.

"We best get you back to Annette." said Maria.

"Your wife by any chance?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, and I had a child with her. His name is Matthew."

"And you have twin daughters called Victoria and Jenny."

"Annette was pregnant before I left?" Richter said as he sat up, "I guess she liked the sound of your name Victoria."

She nodded, "I can teleport you to her house, you know."

"How kind of you." said Maria.

"Where does she live?" Victoria asked.

"Aldora." Maria replied.

Victoria began to chant in an ancient language before Richter, Maria and Alucard were teleported in front of Annette's door.

Richter knocked on the door to his old house, where his wife had been living without him for the past year. He felt his heart sink as his wife opened. She looked at her husband and as she did, Alucard could sense her distress. The blonde woman invited them into her home and gave them all a cup of tea. She sat down next to her sister and the boys sat on the opposite side of them.

"So, Richter where have you been?"

Her reaction somewhat shocked the Vampire Hunter. He expected her to be furious with him. That angry with him that she would launch him out of the window and into the path of a nearby carriage to be ran over. But she was calm, so calm in fact that it worried him. He left her to raise their only son, Matthew alone. On top of that, she was carrying twins. Richter felt ashamed at the thought of leaving his beloved in such a terrible situation.

"I was in … Dracula's castle." he said expecting a slap.

"Oh, but why?" she remained calm and continued to ask her husband questions.

"I was being controlled by the dark priest Shaft, who I thought I killed. He was using me to revive Dracula in some way, I don't really know my love."

"It's true sister, Richter never left you on his own free will. Turns out Shaft put a spell on him when his saved me. The priest needed my power in order to control him. Madness."

"I believe you Maria, I do. Who is this?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Annette this is Alucard, he's the one that brought me out of Shaft's control. But you did kill him didn't you?"

Alucard shook his head, "Forgive me Richter, but he never appeared to me at all, so he still roams freely in the castle."

"Well, that's a bummer." said a voice from the stairs.

A man walked down the elegant staircase of the Renard family home. Maria, Annette and Richter had made it their home after Edward Renard and his wife, Jane past away shortly after Annette became Richter's wife. The man was tall, had short brown hair, blue eyes and wore a cross around his neck. Richter immediately knew that this man was a Vampire Hunter, a hunter that has stolen his wife whilst he was away. He also carried a newborn baby girl in his arms. Richter now knew why Annette wasn't angry with him for being away for so long and that reason, was because she's found another man to love. The Belmont's heart shattered; when he looked back at his wife, who looked kind of pleased at her new man. Maria was horrified that her sister could cheat one the man who single handedly when to save her life (with Maria's assistance of course.)

"Richter, this is Mark Richardson a hunter just like you." she said as she brushed over to the man's side.

"He had to be a Richardson didn't he."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Their families have been in a feud for generations, because the Belmonts 'apparently' stole the Richardson's spotlight. Plus Vampire hunters don't like other hunters in their hunting grounds in less their families are friends. Also our family have been in a feud with the Richardsons for as long as the Belmonts have." Maria explained.

"My ancestor could have easily delivered the final blow to Dracula!" Mark shouted and awoke the sleeping child that was in his arms.

 _'Well, Leon was the one to kill him, end of discussion.'_ said Simon.

The red-haired ghost floated before the Richardson, who was shocked at the fact that he could see ghosts now.

"How am I able to see him?" he said with fear in his voice.

 _'Everyone can see ghosts, durr.'_ he said putting his arm round his descendent, _'Hey Adrian.'_

"We never met Simon, how do you-"

 _'Leon told me, anyway, you don't need this cow Richter.'_

"Cow? Ohhh, if you wasn't dead I'd so kill you."

 _'Well, I am so, there.'_

"You know you're a dick right?" the Richardson claimed.

Simon nodded his head, _'Old news pal, but you really don't need her.'_

"Richter don't listen to the syco, I still love you."  
"I have you know my 'love,' my ancestors have been guiding me my entire life, in fact, I was personally trained by Simon because my father died when I was seven."

Richter stormed out into the middle of the night after the emotional out break. Simon's lingering spirit followed him for comfort. Annette stopped Maria from going after him and Alucard vanished into the night, without the girls noticing.

Richter found himself in the same forest where Simon grew up, away from human contact. This was also the same forest where Dracula met with Alucard's mother one night, whilst they were dating; or so Maria said. The thick dense forest was hard to navigate through, but he eventually came to a little cabin, which was in the middle of the forest. Richter wandered into the cabin with Simon's spirit dimly illuminating the room as he entered. The room was filled with wooden furniture and had animal skin to decorate the plain wooden walls. Richter sat down on a bed that was big enough for three. He looked at the spirit the was flying by his shoulder, like a little glowing orb. In the corner of the room, stood the Dhampire. Staring at the hunter. Alucard moved, but didn't make his presence known to his target. However, he knew that Richter's sensing ability had probably picked his Vampire side up by now. Gently, the Dhampire put his arms around the other man's waist and began to kiss him. This shocked the hunter, but he soon returned the kiss. Before he knew it, Richter was lying on the bed with Alucard on top, both men pouring every ounce of emotion they had into the kiss. Alucard soon withdrew from Richter, as he did Simon flew off. The hunter watched his ancestor fly off and he looked back into Alucard's amber eyes.

"Where do my ancestors go?" he asked as Alucard stroked his chest.

"The Mysterious Village, a ghost town. They live there under the mask of fog. You may join them, when you perish."  
"I don't plan on that happening anytime soon."

"Ok, but you are mortal and you Belmonts seem to forget that. Recklessness seems to be a family trait."

"It's not."

Alucard chuckled, "Get some rest Richter." he stroked through he new lover's hair as he gently fell asleep.

When the brunette awoke Alucard was no where to be seen. After Richter freshened himself up a bit, he when on a search for the Dhampire. Thinking that the forest would be easier to navigate through in the morning. However, after an hour of aimless wondering, he was lost. He couldn't even find his way back to the cabin.

Suddenly, he saw a woman, who also looked like she was lost. Richter approached her, "Hello there are you lost too?"

"No, I am just looking around for... Cooking ingredient. How about I do a spell for you to get you to where you need to go?"

The first thing that Simon taught to Richter was to be cautious of witches because even the Belmont's legendary sensing ability had trouble picking up if the witch was a servant of Dracula or not. Some witches who studied black magic weren't servants to the Count and others were, but if she was going to help him find Alucard then it was worth the risk.

"Ok, fine."

"You are a brave one, aren't you?"

She chanted some ancient Latin before zapping the hunter with the spell. The witch vanished before Richter got up, but Alucard helped him back onto his feet. The Dhampire looked into the hunter's eyes as he sat up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Adrian."

"Adrian?" Alucard sighed, "I suppose you can call me that. Let's get you back to the cabin. It's late."

"It was morning a few minutes ago." distress was in Richter's voice.

"That witch knocked you out, what was you doing with Actrise? She's a servant to Dracula, who knows what she did to you." he said as the Dhampire picked the hunter up.

Alucard sighed at his lover and brought him back to their cabin.

Richter was still confused about the events that had happened today. His lover gently flung him onto the bed and began to kiss him passionately. Alucard began the task of undressing his lover, before they made love.

 _xxxxxxxxx- (6 weeks later)_

The sound of birds tweeting woke Richter up from his deep slumber. Alucard had made the comment on several occasions that he sleeps like a log. Out like a light he would always say. The Belmont got up from the bed and moved into the kitchen to put some hot water over the lit fire. Alucard must have lit it before he disappeared for a morning hunt. As Richter waited for the water to boil, a pair of hands grabbed him round the waist and then came to rest on his abdomen. Alucard stood behind his lover and Richter smiled.

"You've put on some weight honey." Alucard said.

"Shut it, cupcake."

"Rude, I was just saying."

"I know Adrian." Richter said as a sudden dizziness brushed over him.

Alucard supported Richter and put his hand in his lover's forehead, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a dizzy spell." he said trying to reassure his lover.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Alucard sat Richter down on a chair and went to answer it. Maria and Victoria stood behind the closed door as Alucard opened it, the two of them smiled. The Dhampire allowed the two women in to their home and he made some tea for them all. Maria sat herself down next to her ex-brother in law.

"How are you holding up Richter?" Maria asked.

"Fine."

"No your not. Victoria could you take a look at him please? He's been having very frequent dizzy spells." Alucard claimed.

Victoria nodded and approached the Vampire hunter. She used her magic to sense for any foreign body inside him, but what her magic found shocked her.

"No way!" she said.

"What?!" said Maria and Alucard.

"Adrian, Richter's pregnant."

"What!? But that's not possible!" said Richter as he breathing quickened with the shock.

"Calm down. That must have been what Actrise did to you. A sick curse if you ask me." said Alucard as he knelt beside his lover, "How do we get it out?" Alucard was now concerned for the safety of his lover.

"The only way that I can think of is caesarean, after nine months have past. So don't let him go into labour. I'm going to find out what spell she used." she said walking out the door, without finishing her tea.

"Well, _err_... Congratulations, I think." said Maria.

Alucard's heart dropped into the deepest parts of his chest, just the thought of him having a baby scared him. He had no idea how to raise a child, but he knew that Richter must be going through the same level of stress as he is right now. The Dhampire put his arms on his lover's shoulders and massaged them to reduce Richter's stress levels. Having a baby can't be that bad, could did? Alucard concentrated on making Richter feel as relaxed as he possibly could right now. Secretly, Maria slipped some special herbs in Richter's tea, to help him to relax. Alucard picked his lover up and brought him into the bedroom, whilst Maria brought in the herbal tea. Richter took a sip from the cup, when Alucard placed him on the bed and under the covers. Once the hunter's dizziness had finally vanished, he fell into a deep sleep. Alucard stayed beside Richter and Maria left for the market.

 _xxxxxxx-(34 weeks later)_

Richter was left alone for the time being. Alucard had gone out to hunt and Maria had gone to visit Annette. He still wonder why she still visits his old wife, even though she had developed a hatred for her sister. It was roughly around midnight when the hunter felt his baby kick, he knew to wasn't going to be much longer until it's born.

Richter walked outside of the cabin to get some fresh air, when he sensed a monster in the distance. It had only just stepped into his radar. With the Vampire Killer in hand, Richter ran towards the beast.

He came to a large area, where there wasn't many trees covering the grass, which was oddly short. This area gave of a strange feel, like this part had been cut out by the villagers who lived nearby. An unnatural area. It was at that point when the monster revealed itself. A Ghoul. Richter smiled as he jabbed his short sword into its undead body, but he wondered why he thought that the Ghoul was a bigger monster. Could his inherited sensing ability be confused by a bigger threat? No, Richter closed his eyes and concentrated, which increased his sensing radar. Nothing. No monsters. The Ghoul was the only thing in this thick confusing forest. Richter refused to believe it and tried again. But as he did, a knife was put to his throat and the hunter froze. He opened his eyes and saw the witch, Actrise.

"Hello there Belmont." she said smiling.

"What are you doing?" Richter's heart began to thump away in his chest like he had just ran a marathon.

"Taking your blood and your baby to my master." she removed the knife and used her magic to force the hunter to lie on the ground flat, "Looks like this will be easy. I just need to induce your labour."  
"But that could kill me." Richter cried.

The witch cackled to the moon, "I know that's why I did this to you."  
"To kill me? Why didn't you just stab me?"  
"Because this way Dracula gets a powerful child in the process. It's a half Vampire child, why wouldn't he want it. I guess Alucard's genes are stronger than yours. Oh, wait, that was how the spell worked. The father's genes would be stronger than the _'mother's'_ , so I made sure your lover's Vampire genes would come through more dominant. I'm an evil witchy genius!"

The dark witch put her hand over Richter's lump and force his waters to break. She cackled as she did so, sending a chill down the hunter's spine. Still smiling, she pulled down Richter's trousers and underwear.

"You know you could just preform a c-section on me." he said with fear in his voice.

"I prefer this way." as she stuck her whole hand up the hunter.

She laughed and smiled again, "Now push." she said coldly as she pulled her hand out.

But the Belmont refused her commands. She could not force him to deliver this baby. He managed to break from whatever magic was keeping him down. He pulled out a knife from his jacket and lobbed it at the witch's shoulder. Which broke her concentration and allowed the hunter to escape.

With the pain from his contractions, Richter forced himself to get as far away from that area as he could. Luckily, he fell down a ditch to where Alucard was feeding. The blood dripped from the Dhampire's fangs as he picked up his lover. Richter was breathing was short, heavy and fast, which wasn't good.

"I'm... In... LABOUR!" he said as a contraction hit him.

"Ok, ok, just breathe and, don't shout again. I'll take you back to the cabin and then I'll find Maria and Victoria."

"No!" he said in his distress, "Actrise is after the baby, she wasn't to use its power to do Dracula's bidding." another contraction hit him, his labour was picking up.

Alucard raced back to the cabin with Richter in his arms. He placed his lover on the bed.

"I'll be back in a moment." he said, "Just DON'T push." Alucard's voice hit a firm tone like he was commanding his lover not to do something or he was telling him off.

Alucard turned himself into a mist and flew out of the window.

 _xxxxxxx-(35 minutes later.)_

Richter tried not to deliver his new young, but it proved difficult. He became somewhat tired and the pain from the contractions continued.

Suddenly, Actrise appeared at his bedside and Richter jumped when she pulled his legs over her shoulders. She smiled again as the hunter looked at her.

"Come on, I can see its crown. A few big pushes will do it." she encouraged.

Richter shock his head weakly, he didn't want the evil witch to have this baby. The hunter tried to move, but was too weak to do so. Actrise cradled her hands around the baby's crown, hoping to stimulate the hunter to push. But with no luck. The Belmont remained stubborn to let the baby be born into this world. She tried to put her hands behind the baby's head, but Richter managed to pluck up some strength and kick her off the bed. The witch fell back against the wall as Richter let his legs drop in exhaustion. His breathing had become extremely heavy as the witch got back up onto the bed and place the hunter's legs in the same position.

"Now PUSH YOU STUPID MORTAL!" frustration hit the tone of her voice.

Suddenly, the witch was thrown back against the wall, but with this time with more force. Victoria used her telekinesis to fight against the evil witch. Actrise teleported out from the room as Maria and Alucard entered. The Dhampire ran straight to the hunter's bedside and put his hand on Richter's head. Victoria had a look at what stage of the labour Richter was in and looked at Maria.

"He's too far for a c-section. Richter your going to have to push."

"But Victoria he could-"

"I know Maria, but he has to."

 _(Later)_

The child took its first breath of air and began to cry. Both Alucard and Maria were relived when it did so. Maria was worried that tonight's trauma had killed the poor thing. Richter's breathing had become weak, short splutters of air being dragged into his lungs. Victoria gave the child to Alucard and she used a powerful healing spell to cure Richter from the wounds caused by the labour. Richter looked at his lover as he handed the baby to the hunter.

"We have a girl." Alucard said sweetly.

Richter looked at the child, who was wrapped up in a yellow blanket, "Miracle, I'm calling her Miracle Belmont."

"I think it's a wonderful name for her." said Maria.

Victoria and Alucard agreed and Richter fell into a light slumber with Miracle in his arms.

 _ **Author's note; There you have it everyone, thank you for reading. Please leaves some comments.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Castlevaniavamps for letting me use the whole Richter pregnant thing.**_


End file.
